


You're Welcome to Frisk Me

by Carlot_Saint_Luther



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Origin Story, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer visits earth, New minor characters, One Night Stand, POV Chloe Decker, Regrets, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ruler of Hell, heart to heart, pre-Deckerstar - Freeform, young chloe decker, young deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlot_Saint_Luther/pseuds/Carlot_Saint_Luther
Summary: Officer Chloe Decker's girlfriends fly her out to Vegas for a bachelorette party before she elopes with Dan Espinoza. When her friends ignore her to pursue random hookups or create their own drama, Chloe removes herself and meets a handsome stranger at the bar. Lonely, annoyed, but mostly just wanting to get out of the club, Officer Chloe and her new acquaintance Lucifer make their way around the Strip. The two of them are in Vegas for one night, and determined to make it special, they wind up at a rooftop party of an old friend of Chloe's. At the party, Chloe and Lucifer say and do things that create life changing events on those at the party. Lucifer begins to reconsider his career options and Chloe makes up her mind about the kind of woman she wants to become.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Comments: 70
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

"I think I'm going to hook up with this guy!" Stephanie yelled drunkenly into Chloe's ear over the pulsing nightclub music. 

Chloe was nothing short of surprised. Her friend, who guilted Chloe for not having an actual wedding ceremony and therefore no bridesmaids to be the maid of honor of, would of course do such a thing. Chloe forced a smile as she danced and playfully called back, "Oh my God, Steph! I can't take you anywhere!" 

"What happens in Vegas!" She shrieked, threw her arms around a guy, and tossed her head back laughing as he literally licked her neck. 

Chloe's eyes widen in disgust and she slowly turned away while dancing. She looked around. Her other friends who were part of this bachelorette getaway, Haley, Jess, Maria, and Lindsey, were all dancing and also clearly looking to hook up. Mina was already back in the room asleep...or passed out. And Chloe would bet money that the two girls getting into a fight in the restroom line were Phoebe and Amanda. She couldn't be entirely sure; she had been drinking, but she could still hold her liquor pretty well. She hadn't lost her high tolerance just yet, but it was admittedly getting lower with each year. She slowed her dancing further and worked her way to the bar, siding up to it right as a group left. 

"Vodka tonic!" She yelled over the counter. The bartender nodded and Chloe looked back at the dance floor and pursed her lips. The place was dark with strobing purple and blue lights. The walls were lit purple and the decor was stunning. It was all very Vegas. 

"Looks like your friends are having fun," she heard someone yell close to her, "why aren't you?" 

She glanced over and saw a quintessentially tall, dark, and handsome man with a drink in hand. She smiled placatingly and turned to face the bartender again. "Who says I'm not?" She called, not making eye contact.

The man moved to stand closer and from the corner of her eye she could see him grinning at her, "You're here by yourself while all your friends are out there with other people." 

"I want them to have a good time," Chloe yelled back nonchalantly. 

"Ah, girls night out?" He smiled, leaning one elbow on the bar. 

"Bachelorette party." 

"Ah!" He looked out over the dance floor, "Who's the lucky lady?" 

Chloe snorted and thanked the bartender as he handed over a drink. 

"It's you, innit?" The man exclaimed, pleased. "One last go in Sin City before getting hitched?" He leaned closer to her with a wicked smirk. "Tell me," he said, "on your last night out as an unmarried woman, what do you truly desire?" 

Chloe raised her eyebrows as she sipped her drink, "Mostly not to get hit on by strangers when I'm standing alone at the bar." She looked past him, saw a commotion near the restrooms again, sighed, and took another long sip as she met his gaze. She generally wasn't interested in older men, and she guessed he was likely ten years her senior, but admittedly he was not bad looking as far as she could tell. 

His smile faltered somewhat and he slightly leaned back. He blinked and, with a little more reserve in his approach, said "Well, I can fix the stranger part. I'm Lucifer. Lucifer--" 

The beat dropped and she missed his last name. She wasn't certain she heard his first name correctly, either. But the line to the women’s bathroom was very active now and she couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

"And you are?" 

"A police officer, and done with this conversation." She laughed humorlessly and walked past him. 

"I'd let you handcuff me anytime!" He called after her. 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom line with her drink. Yep. It was Phoebe and Amanda who had been fighting. Phoebe was being comforted by a small group of women, being told how pretty she was and such nonsense. They must have recognized her from that show a few years ago and wanted to be her friends for a night. _Cool_. 

"Phoebe," Chloe stepped in, "Hey, are you alright? Where's Amanda?" 

"I don't know, and why do you care?" Phoebe cried drunkenly, mascara running, "She never liked you anyway! She is such a bitch, Chloe, why did you invite her? She told me I was fuggly and you are a wash-up. I couldn't let her talk about you like that, Chloe! Not you! It's not fair!" She bawled again, crying into toilet paper.

Chloe forced a smile and blessedly the group of girls leaned in to hug Phoebe. While Chloe had voluntarily left acting, being called washed up still stung. Especially by Amanda, who was only typecast for guest appearances on cheesy teen and drama shows anyways. Like _her_ opinion of Chloe mattered.

Chloe backed away from the drunken group and headed back to the opposite side of the bar. For the second time in a row she lucked out and a vacant seat became available at the end. She set her drink down and placed her hands over her face. 

Was this her fault? And which part of it was her fault? That she let Steph and Amanda plan her party at a place she didn't like? In a city she didn't particularly care for? That her entire friend group was fake friends that she was ready to never hang out with again? Or that she was so goddamn lonely on what should have been a fun night of celebrating? She was getting married. Sure, she wasn’t having a big wedding, but she was _partying_ like she should. Shouldn't her friends want to hang out with her? 

"Hey there!" She heard a man's voice yell. She looked up and a buff blonde guy smiled broadly at her. Was he seriously wearing a silk shirt and gold chain? Who did he think he was, Justin Timberlake? "What's your drink?" 

"What?" 

"What's your drink?" He smiled and pointed at her empty glass, "I'll buy you another!" 

Shit, did she seriously drink that whole thing already? Damnit, this wasn't any fun. 

"No, that's okay, I think I'm done." She said and stood up.

"No wait," the guy moved directly in front of her and pressed a hand onto her shoulder as he yelled in her ear, "you look like you want to dance, let's go dance!" 

Alright, she was fucking over this. "I don't want to dance," she yelled back. 

"Come on, I'll make you change your mind," he said and wrapped his other arm around her waist playfully. "It's Vegas baby, what happens here stays here!" 

Chloe forced a smile and nodded. "You're right!" She yelled back, almost with a laugh.

She grabbed the wrist on her shoulder, wrung his arm behind his back, and shoved him against the bar, doubling him over. Not too hard, but enough to send a message. While he was still bent she yelled in his ear, "Don't fucking touch women when they aren't interested." She shoved him again and walked away. As she was almost out of reach she felt fingers just brush at her dress. She turned, ready to go full cop, but she saw the back of a man with a hand wrapped tightly around the beef cake's wrist. Looking at the height and the hair, she thought it might have been the man from before. Suddenly, the buff guy recoiled and pulled his wrist away in a panic, eyes wide and physically shook. He ran towards the dance floor, glanced back with a terrified expression, and Chloe watched for a moment as he made his way to the other side of the club. She turned to look at the man standing by the bar. He leaned against it, still facing away from her, and watched the guy run. Chloe started to turn away, but stopped and yelled, "Thanks!" 

The man turned and looked slightly surprised to see her still there. "You're welcome," he called back and smiled. "Wanted to do what I could to make your night special. You know," he gestured with a circling hand motion, "help you not get hit on by strangers at a bar." 

"If that's what you were going for, you showed up a little late." 

"Better late than never." He winked. "You had it well in hand anyways. More of a courtesy gesture than anything."

Chloe snorted a laugh. "Thanks again," and turned to go. 

"You aren't leaving, are you?" She heard him call and she looked back. He lounged against the bar and looked at her curiously. 

She shrugged, "I think I'm done here." 

"But this is _your_ special night!" He said with mild concern. Chloe's lips twitched and she looked out at the floor. She could tell she was at that point where her pleasant buzz was tipping into drunk as the music didn't register anymore. That wasn't a great mental place to be when in Vegas, essentially abandoned by her friends.

"Yeah...it's okay." She said as she leaned against the bar next to him. "This isn't really my scene." 

"What is your scene?" He asked. 

She shook her head, "Not this." 

"Well then," he tossed back the last of his drink, slammed it on the bar, and smiled widely at her, "let's go find your scene!" 

She gave him a look and let out a laugh, "What? I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"Why not?" 

"That's literally how women die while traveling." She tried very hard not to let her words slur.

He looked somewhat shocked, "I'd certainly never kill a human," he said, offended, "much less attempt to assault a police officer. Isn't there a law against that?" 

"There is." She confirmed. 

He smiled again, "See? Nothing to worry about. And I saw your fancy moves on our friend over there, so no funny business." He smiled, but even drunk she could tell he was studying her, working her out. He smiled conspiratorily and leaned closer. "You know what's special about tonight, Officer?" He asked.

She grinned, and after a moment decided to bite, "What?" 

"It will never happen again." 

Chloe considered that. He had a point. In two days she'd be Mrs. Dan Espinoza. This was her last chance to be Chloe Decker. 

She slowly nodded and met his eyes again. "Alright," she agreed, "let's go." 

He gestured towards the doors and she turned to lead the way. 

"Is there a name I can call you, Officer?" He asked as they left the club. 

"I kind of like Officer." She grinned playfully. 

He gave a flirty smile back, "Well then, how do we begin our evening as a gentleman and an Officer? What do you desire?" 

She considered what a weird way that was to ask what she wanted to do, but maybe it was a British thing. "Honestly?" She said, feeling warm and focusing on not letting her vision spin, "I could totally go for some food." 

"That sounds romantic," He mused, "Some of the best restaurants are here in Vegas. What would you like? Asian fusion? Deconstructed Italian? Gastronomy Pub?"

"I could seriously just do In-and-Out." She sighed. 

He looked confused. "From context you make it sound like a place, but it feels like you're hitting on me." 

"It's a fast food place." 

"Fast food?" He asked incredulously. 

"We don't have to get food together," she said, "but now that I said it, I have to have it." 

He shook his head and with a small sigh said, "Alright. Fast food it is." 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your story?" Chloe asked, taking another fry from between them. She was glad he ordered the largest fries for them to split after all. She could actually make out his features now that she wasn't quite so buzzed. He looked nice. His outfit looked like he stepped out of the 70's, but he was obviously just an eccentric. European fashion was different from SoCal, anyways, so what would she know? He was very tall and lean; not quite her type, but not bad to look at either. He had a classically handsome face, but as far as most classically handsome faces go, she thought it was a fairly forgettable one.

"Tale as old as time," he said, also picking at the fries, "started thinking I could do Dad's job better than he could. He wouldn't give over the keys to the kingdom, so I led a rebellion that didn't go over so well and was banished to Hell. Guess I got a kingdom after all. Be careful what you wish for." He reluctantly raised and relaxed his eyebrows. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Soooo... you're one of those prestigious school alumni and expected to get your Dad's job as, like, CEO of a company right after you graduated and have been forever stuck in... in the mailroom?" She asked, confused, "You look a little old to be in a mailroom." 

He looked confused too, "What?"

"What?" 

"No, like actual Hell. I'm the Devil, haven't you been listening?" He asked, "Wait, how old do you think I look?" 

She shrugged, "34?" 

He shrugged nonchalantly, "That works." 

"How old are you?" 

He blew a raspberry and leaned back, "I'm hundreds of thousands of years old. Millions. Billions? One loses track since the beginning of time." 

Chloe grinned, "You look great for ancient," she teased, "what's your secret?" 

"Well for one I don't have children,” he huffed, “that seems to be the biggest differentiating factor between me and everyone else." He mused as he thought about it, "Never get married, it does nothing but wear on you, so if you can back out of that one, may I suggest it?" She hummed and ate another fry. "And finally?" 

"Yes?" 

"Exfoliate. I cannot stress that one enough. Exfoliate, follow with a moisturizer, and no one can begin a routine early enough." 

Chloe burst out laughing and he chuckled too. 

"Okay," Chloe leaned forward and pursed her lips. He leaned forward too, grinning. "You've been around since the beginning of time." 

"That's correct." 

"What was your favorite time period?" 

He hummed and thought about it, "That's a good question. The Roman Empire was pretty great--very lax about giving in to their desires. It was a very fun time. Almost identical to nowadays, if I'm being honest. Have you seen this site called YouPorn? It's free pornography! I knew the internet would be rife with it, totally called that one." 

"PornHub is better, but that makes me think of another question!" She exclaimed, warming to their game, "What's your favorite invention?" 

"Handcuffs." He winked. 

She gave him a look. "Who was your favorite historical figure?" 

"Buddy Guy, actually, which surprises _a lot_ of people. Lots of good times with him; he is something. He's slowed down a bit, but still, always crack playing the blues with him." 

"He's still alive, I asked for a _historical_ figure."

He blinked with some surprise and his face lit up. "You know who I'm talking about?"

"My mom is a _huge_ Clapton fan," Chloe rolled her eyes, "She likes Buddy Guy because he's OG. I grew up hearing her play his records. So seriously, someone not from the last century, but," she pointed at him, "the Devil hanging out with a blues artist was a pretty convincing answer." 

He breathed a laugh and she could see him running his tongue along the back of his teeth as he smiled at her, thinking. "Socrates was a riot," he responded thoughtfully, "an absolute sass queen. The man only got better with age. 'The only thing I know is I know nothing?' I told him to say that." He smiled a self-satisfied smirk and popped another fry into his mouth. 

She laughed, watching him, "Oh really?" 

"It's true. I thought it would make him look humble, but then he mouthed off during his trial and got himself sentenced to death. He all but asked for a Hemlock cocktail shaken, not stirred." He said it so flippantly she snorted a laugh and covered her mouth. He laughed too. "He did! It was all very tragic. Totally killed my afternoon." He gestured with a fry, "Killed his afternoon, too." 

She giggled and shook her head. "Where is your favorite place to visit?" 

"Vegas, of course, why wouldn't the Devil want to visit Sin City?" 

"Wow, not Sodom?" She asked sarcastically.

He conceded with a bob of his head, "Close second. The infrastructure is better here; indoor plumbing, civil engineering, all that makes a huge difference." 

"So you don't live here?" Chloe asked before she took a sip from the straw in her water cup. 

He watched her lips for a moment before answering, "No, just flew in this afternoon. I'll head out tonight." 

"That's not a very long vacation." She said. 

He shook his head as he wiped his fingers with a napkin, "Unfortunately Hell doesn't run itself." He frowned in thought. "Sometimes I wonder if it can." He shook it off and smiled as he gestured toward the door, "Shall we?"

She grabbed the trash from the table, "Trying to figure a way out of the mailroom? Thinking of sticking it to your Dad?" 

"Always." He said, keeping his drink.

She eyed him as they walked towards the door, "Then what would you do?" 

He looked at her questioningly, "What would I do?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, "34-ish isn't really that old. You can still start an entirely new career. What would you do?" 

He blinked as he held the door open for her. "No one has ever asked me what I wanted to do." 

"I'm asking you." She said. 

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her but thought about it for a moment as they walked back towards the Strip together. "I think I'd open a nightclub." He said finally, "And not that rubbish we met at tonight, a proper club. With a piano." He took a drink and Chloe realized she was watching his lips, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"Where would you open it? England?" 

He glanced at her. "Why would I want to live there? It's cold, rainy, and snowy, and if you think that is awful, you should see the winters." 

"So here then?" 

"This is a good contender." He looked around, and then at her, "Where would you recommend?"

Chloe looked around too. "I don't know. Maybe...Southern California?" She glanced up at him.

"Anywhere in particular?" He asked, interested.

She shrugged, "Meh. Los Angeles could use a decent piano bar." 

"The City of Angels?" He laughed, "That's bully." He thought about it for a moment and grinned, "But since you mention it, I bet there’s an endless supply of people willing to make deals with the Devil. Officer, you have quite the gift for understanding people's motives." He practically purred, and eyed her, "And as much fun as I'm having, I would like to know your name." 

She blinked, somewhat surprised. "You don't recognize me?" She asked. 

"Should I?" 

He seemed sincere. Was the dark brown shoulder-length hair and bangs actually enough of a change to make her unrecognizable? Come to think of it, she hadn't been recognized by anyone all night. Had enough time actually passed that her days of being recognized were over? Thank God. "I was a teenage actress. I retired and became a cop a couple of years ago." 

"Oh!" He said, intrigued, "that's quite the career change. And I thought I was going for range. Unfortunately no, I don't watch the telly, so I don't recognize you. What have you been in? Something I can check out?" 

"Uh," she shook her head casually, "Nah, not really. I got out before anything really big came along." She lied.

"What made you play cop in real life instead of in the movies?" He tossed his empty cup in a trash can and suddenly spun around to face her, eyes lit up as it all clicked into place, "Do you live in Los Angeles?! You mentioned you were traveling! You do, don't you? You're LAPD! That has such a lovely sound to it. Possibly the only other one that sounds nearly as good is NYPD." 

She reluctantly nodded, "I'm LAPD." 

"An actress turned policewoman. What made you do it?" 

"Being an actress didn't...fit, you know?" She flipped out a hand, "I did it for a few years and my last gig just felt like it should be my last. My Dad was a cop, I always wanted to help people, so I thought it was something I could do too. Follow in his footsteps." She grinned at him, "You know, I saw Dad doing something and thought maybe I could do it better?" 

His face indicated he fully registered her meaning, and he grinned as he ignored it. "From what I've seen it looks like you can do it. At least one of us could." He smiled and nodded toward a street vendor slinging alcoholic slushies. "Cheers to it?" 

Chloe grinned and nodded. He ordered two and handed her one, "Cheers," he said, "to your special night, Officer." 

She clinked her cup to his and before she took a drink she said, "Chloe. You can call me Chloe." 

He smiled widely, "Chloe." 

"So what's your name?" 

His smile faltered, "Lucifer." 

She gave him a look. "That's not fair, I told you my name." 

"That is my name. Lucifer Morningstar." 

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she sipped from the straw before finally saying, "I'm going to need to see some ID." 

"You're certainly welcome to frisk me for it, but I'm afraid you won't find anything." He said, "The Devil doesn't need identification." 

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. Well, thanks for walking with me, _Lucifer_. I guess I should go check on my friends. Make certain they're okay." 

"Bit unfair you have to play the responsible one on your special night." He commented dismissively. 

"It's who I am, I guess. I want to make certain everyone is fine." She pulled her cell out of her dress and flipped it open. No texts or calls. _Cool_. 

She frowned, put it away, and looked back at Lucifer. He was looking where she put it away. "Hey," she said, and was ready to say 'eyes up here,' but when he looked at her, she paused. He cocked his head waiting for her to finish what she was going to say. She inhaled and curiously asked, "Where are you heading after this?" 

"I'm certain I'll find something or someone to keep me entertained." He said with a forced smile. 

"Well," she glanced towards her hotel down the Strip and back at him, "What do _you_ want to do?" She took another sip through the straw, watching him intently.

He looked at her thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow. "This is your night, Officer." 

"I mean, it's kind of your night too," She replied, "You said you were only here for a couple of hours." 

"True." He acknowledged. 

"So it's kind of your special night too." She gave him a coy shrug with a smile and leaned in conspiratorially. "Besides, you know what makes tonight special?" 

He smiled broadly and leaned in as well to answer, "It will never happen again." He breathed out a laugh and looked as though he was actually considering what he wanted to do. He gave her a look and Chloe wondered what she got herself into. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath. She held the shaft in her hands and worked her hips. Then she tapped and watched the neon yellow golf ball ping pong back and forth until it slowed to a stop inches away from the hole. 

"Ugh!" She cried in frustration and walked away from the tee.

"You said you weren't any good at this and yet here you are, slaying me." Lucifer accused as he placed his hot pink ball on the tee. He lined up the shot, took it, and the ball rolled past hers directly into the hole.

"What was that?!" Chloe exclaimed with a laugh. 

"That was Devil's luck," he walked over to the hole and grabbed the golf ball from it, "you're still ahead of me." 

"You're keeping track?" She asked. She picked up her shoes and carried them with her.

"You're not?" 

"I have had way too many drinks for that." 

"Too many drinks for keeping score but not enough to throw your game." He leaned on the putt-putt club and watched her tap the ball and it rolled into the hole, "There's no justice in this world." She squatted down to grab the ball as her dress prohibited any bending over. 

"I'm not really into keeping score." She said and strolled past him, barefoot, to the next hole.

He followed, "Then how do you know when you're ahead?" 

Chloe set down her shoes and placed the ball on the tee. She stood up and looked at him over her shoulder. "I just always try to do better than I did the day before." She turned to size up the shot, set her stance, and hit the ball. _Hole. In. One_. "Yes!" She hissed and spun around on one foot to look at Lucifer. He wasn't watching, but instead looked aimlessly at the ground, looking lost in thought. "Hey," she said quietly as she squatted to grab her shoes. He looked up and she jerked her head to the side, "You're up." 

* * *

"So who won?" Chloe asked, slipping her heels back on. 

"Couldn't say," Lucifer said with a grin, "I stopped keeping score." 

Chloe laughed, "So I won, huh?" 

He looked indignant, "No, no one won, I stopped keeping score!" 

She kept laughing and led the way out of the putt-putt park. "Okay, Lucifer, what next?" 

"I believe it's your turn to choose, Officer." 

"I said you could call me Chloe." She looked up as he walked with her. 

"You did, but I am enjoying the little role play." 

She let out an incredulous laugh, "What role play?!" 

"Our little night out," he said with a romantic sigh, "you, a by-the-book rookie--" 

"I've been a cop for years now!" She exclaimed.

"Me, the dashingly handsome Devil out to tempt you for a night of cut-loose fun." 

"Ok," she laughed sarcastically, "whatever."

He laughed wickedly and pointed to a bar. "Shall we?" 

"We shall!" 

They entered it and Lucifer gestured towards the back. He led her to a private half booth where two people were just getting up to leave. The couple took their drinks and Lucifer and Chloe slid into the empty booth after them.

"Oh my God," she breathed a sigh of relief, "this was such a good idea. My feet are killing me." 

"Why would you wear such uncomfortable shoes?" He glanced down, "I know some fashion requires sacrifice but…" 

"I know, but high heels make my ass look _really_ good in this dress." 

"I'm certain that ass looks really good in any dress." He cocked an eyebrow. 

Chloe slapped her hand playfully on his knee as she reprimanded him with mock exasperation, "Damnit, I said no getting hit on tonight!" 

"You said no getting hit on by _strangers_!" He rebutted with a smile, glancing down at her hand with a wicked grin, and shifted himself towards her, "I'm quite certain we're now officially acquaintances." 

"I'm going to be a married woman," she removed her hand and pointed at him as she pulled her phone out again, "You should behave." Nothing. Seriously? Yeah, the battery still had power, just no one was texting her. _Fine_. 

"My reputation hasn't preceded me?" He grinned smugly. "While I genuinely do hate the expression, should you feel like getting into any trouble tonight whilst in Sin City, you are perfectly welcome to use the excuse that the Devil made you do it."

Chloe ignored the comment and put her phone away. She skeptically looked him up and down. "You haven't checked your cell all night, how do you just disconnect like that?" 

"I don't have a 'cell'." He said with some disdain as he glanced at her flip phone. 

She frowned, "Seriously? You're clearly projecting a suave rich guy persona and you don't have a phone?" 

"Again, you're welcome to frisk me to verify." He smiled and looked up at the waitress that came over, "Vodka tonic and an Old Fashioned." He winked at the waitress and she blushed, smiling back at him before she sashayed away. 

He smiled, clearly pleased with himself, looked at Chloe, and a surprised expression crossed his face. "What? If you won't frisk me the night is still young enough I can find someone who will." 

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. He grinned and watched her. 

"I'm not going to frisk you. So why are you out with me, _Lucifer_?" She asked, placing heavy emphasis on the name, meeting his gaze evenly, "We aren't going to have sex, so why didn't you ditch me after burgers? Surely you're not holding out on false hope."

He paused, considering, "I'm not sure. Perhaps I wanted to show you a good time. Soon you'll be married and leave all of this behind. Not certain fast food and putt-putt was what you had in mind for your last few days as a single woman, but," he shrugged, "you seem to be much happier now than when I first found you. And," he said with some mock seriousness, "if we don't have hope, then we have nothing." 

Now that he mentioned it, their night out did sound kind of lame. But, the truth was she'd had more fun tonight with this weirdo than she'd had in a long time. She'd at least laughed more tonight than she had in a long time. Thinking about getting married while working full time was stressful, plus Dan was trying to put in the hours to better his chances at becoming a detective. It’s why they had agreed on a courthouse wedding; quick and painless. They did let their friends throw traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties. Dan had been in Tijuana with his old college buddies the weekend before, and the last half of this week was Vegas for her and the girls. 

"Maybe tonight wasn't what I had in mind," she admitted, "but it’s apparently what I wanted. I'm genuinely having a good time with you, Lucifer." She actually meant it.

"And I you, Chloe." He said lightly with a smile. She thought he might have actually meant it, too. 

She couldn't help but smile back and shifted to face him better. "In case you were wondering, this is definitely more my scene." She cocked her head to indicate the room, "I actually prefer small gatherings, one on one outings. _Maybe_ like four other friends _max_. Is that boring? Am I getting boring?" 

He stifled a chuckle as he answered, "That's _extremely_ boring. Maybe you are ready to settle down because that sounds absolutely awful." She faked a pout and he shifted to face her better too, still smiling, "Although, I'm coming from eons of ruling Hell with no one but sinners and demons for company, so perhaps if I lived the glamourous and exhausting life of an LA native, perhaps I'd be ready to slow things down too." He licked his lips thoughtfully as he watched her, "I am enjoying your company, Officer. Perhaps one on one outings with the right companion makes all the difference." 

Two drinks were placed on the table and interrupted the moment. Chloe actually jumped at the surprise of them showing up so fast. Lucifer handed the waitress cash and nonchalantly indicated she could keep the change. He picked up his drink and held it out. Chloe picked hers up and they clicked glasses again. 

"Alright, what do we do next for our special night?" She asked thoughtfully. 

His eyebrows raised in delight, "It's _our_ special night now, is it?" 

"I'm okay sharing it with you." She conceded casually, but she could see that he was genuinely touched at the notion, "And, at this risk of being boring, we can find a party. I guess I have the rest of my life to be boring." She grinned, "How about tonight we find something fun?" 

"Well, if we'd like to show off that dress and your great ass, I believe I can find us a poolside party." He grinned. 

Chloe pursed her lips and nodded. "I would really like to show off this dress." 

"Consider it done." He slid out from the bench and took his drink with him. She sat, mouth gaping, and watched him move out of sight. She let out an incredulous sigh and felt her cell buzz. She pulled it out and flipped it open. Her stomach flipped when she saw the name. Dan Espinoza. 

_Hey Babe! Hope ur having fun n safe. C u tomorrow!_

Her eyes widened and she looked around. No one had seen her, right? Was Dan here? She took a deep breath and looked back at the text. No, no. This was just Dan being sweet. He was worried about her, making certain she was safe. 

_So much fun! Ready 4 tomorrow tho. Luv u!_

She exhaled and watched the screen. 

_Luv u! Call 2 say nite?_

_2 noisy still out. AM wake up call?_

_U bet. Have fun n b safe Chlo_

She flipped the phone closed and took a swig of her drink. What the _hell_ was she doing? She left her drunk friends to fend for themselves--or fight themselves--while she was out with some lunatic who thought himself _Satan_? She took another swig from her drink and began to slide out of the seat right as Lucifer slid back in on the other side. 

"I think you'll like what I have!" He exclaimed and she paused, "Does the name Adam Zaz mean anything to you?" 

Chloe's jaw dropped, "The actor?" 

"The same!" 

"Yeah, it means something; he and I worked together!" 

"He's throwing a rooftop party right now one block over. Finish your drink, we're going." 

"Consider it finished, let's go!" She beamed. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?!" Kristen Cox squealed over the booming party music and ran up to Chloe. The two hugged each other and exchanged cheek kisses. 

"It's a girls' weekend," Chloe yelled back, "but we got a little split up." 

"Who's your friend?" Kristen eyed Lucifer, who returned the flirtatious grin. 

"This is Lucifer, we go way," Chloe threw her hand around, "way back." 

"Lovely to meet you." Lucifer took her hand and kissed it. Kristen bit her lower lip and smiled. Chloe narrowed her eyes and looked between the two. Lucifer looked as though he _expected_ one of the most beautiful actresses in the world to melt at the sight of him. 

"Okay," Chloe said and looked around. She recognized so many people here. She pursed her lips and turned to place a hand on Lucifer's wrist, "Kris, will you excuse us one second?" Kristen looked hurt, "I'll bring him right back." Chloe promised and pulled him aside where no one would overhear. 

"Was someone else's attention all it takes to get you interested?" He smiled and looked at her lips, "If I knew it was that simple I would have been flirting with every person we've crossed." 

Chloe glanced around and looked back at him. Was he still staring at her mouth? "What? No! And what, is there something in my teeth?" She covered her mouth, running her tongue over her teeth. He frowned and shook his head.

She uncovered her mouth and took both his hands in hers and squeezed them, looking around again, "Actually, if you felt like mingling, that would be amazing. I actually know a lot of people here and would prefer they not think I'm here with another guy who is not my fiance." 

"But you are here with another guy who is not your fiance." He told her flatly. 

She sighed and gave him a look. "Dude, please? We are not _together_ together, we just _wandered in_ together. But if you could just give the impression that we're old friends and you're very interested in other people as we are definitely not romantically linked--nor will we be--I would be eternally grateful." 

"I won’t lie, but I will certainly confirm that we’re not ‘ _together_ together’.” He said, tipping his chin up slightly and looking down on her. He smiled wickedly. “Shall we make a deal of it then?" 

Chloe paused and looked at him. Her stomach knotted as she met his gaze. "What do you want out of it?" 

He pursed his lips in thought. "I think I'll want one more stop with you before the night is out." 

Chloe watched his face as she thought about it. "Another bar?" She asked. 

He shrugged, "Perhaps. Maybe we go to the tables at the casino, or ride motorcycles in the desert under the stars." 

Chloe snorted a laugh and he continued to smile pleasantly. "Wait, are you serious? Lucifer, I'm not going to ride out into the desert with you. Especially in this dress." 

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. No open road under the stars. But dealer’s choice, alright?" He held out his hand for a shake. 

She glanced at it. He wouldn't hold her up to this, right? She glanced back at all the beautiful women and decided he'd definitely flake out and leave with one of them. 

That would be her luck; everyone was abandoning her tonight. 

At least Dan texted her. 

If there were photographers here, she didn't want to be caught with Lucifer in any pictures. Not that it probably mattered or anything, at a party this size they were surely bound to show up in a picture together just by chance and mingling, but just in case, best to make an honest effort to prevent that from happening. While she knew she shouldn't, she took his hand and shook on it. "Thank you." She breathed and rejoined the party. 

Wine in hand merely for appearances at this point, Chloe reconnected with people she'd worked with or known by second or third degrees of separation. She was introduced to others, posed for pictures with acquaintances, and mingled. Occasionally she'd scan the crowd for Lucifer and was, for some reason, always surprised to see him the center of attention of whichever group he was part of at the moment. Standing back and catching glimpses, she realized he did have a certain presence about him.

Women actually fawned over him. Men acted like they had been best friends for ages, if they also weren't fawning over him. He made others laugh and people wanted to touch him. Once Chloe caught a glimpse of Francesca Caccia making out with him. Chloe shook her head and grinned, but her stomach knotted again. He was definitely going to leave with Francesca. Chloe would be free to head back to her hotel the moment he was gone. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. 

"Everything okay?" Adam Zaz asked. He had an arm casually draped around her shoulders to help ward off the chill as they sat on a cabana, wines in hand, letting their legs dangle off the side. The party music had faded out to wind-down music and people could actually hear each other.

"Yeah! Yeah, just tired. Been a long day. Wasn't expecting to be out this late." She nodded. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

"I'm so glad you dropped by, it's really good to see you." He squeezed her shoulder in a hug, "How's life on the outside?" 

"Ugh, well, it's significantly less glamorous," she said and looked up at the open night sky above them. No reason to do that, not like there were any stars to look at, "but you know, I really like it. I feel like I'm … doing what I should be doing." 

He nodded, "That's good. I wish I could feel like that." 

She looked at him, "Yeah, how so?" 

"Like, I don't want to be doing freaking kids movies forever, you know? How do I get out of being typecast? What do I have to do?" 

"What do you want to do?" She asked and took a sip of wine. 

"I want to do documentaries." He said immediately, "I want to follow things that matter. Like this?" He gestured to the some-hundred party guests that still remained, "This is fun. I like this. But this doesn't matter. Overcrowded and underfunded schools in Inglewood matter. Super funds matter. Lobbying matters. There's so much going on that people don't know about and I think if I can just present it in the right way, people will care." He looked at her and gave a smile, and then his eyes looked past her, "Oh, hey! You're Lucifer, right?" 

Chloe turned to see Lucifer standing near her watching Adam, sipping on something in a glass, looking as if he was part of the conversation. 

Lucifer smiled, "I am." 

Adam lifted his arm from Chloe's shoulders and shook his hand, "It's great to actually meet you, everyone has been talking about you. Who did you come with?" 

Lucifer smiled and looked purposefully at Chloe. She sat up with a smile and turned to Adam, "Lucifer and I go way back. We ran into each other over at the hotel, heard about your party, and came on over. Hope you don't mind that I brought him." 

"No, not at all! You're a hit, man." Adam smiled, "What line of business are you in?" 

"Making deals, mostly." Lucifer returned the smile and Chloe took another sip of wine, avoiding eye contact. 

"Oh, you're an agent? Chloe, I didn't know you were acting again?" 

"No, no," Chloe waved a hand, "no, not for me." 

"I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation," Lucifer interjected, looking at Adam, "If I understand correctly, you're currently in a career that you've been forced into completely against your will and you're stuck in it forever?" 

Adam's upper lip curled in distaste, "I mean, I guess I put myself here. I accepted one role as a teen heartthrob for a made-for-TV movie. Five years later and here I am, only getting the idiot frat boy roles? That shouldn't surprise me." 

"I wouldn't blame yourself, you were only doing what you thought was best for your career," Lucifer said. 

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you're right. I had to get my foot in the door, right? I had to make some kind of effort to even get the chance to be an actor. I just wish it hadn't turned out this way." He admitted.

"Don't we all. So tell me," Lucifer stepped closer, "What is it you truly desire?" 

Adam stared at him, "I want a blockbuster role. I want to be a superhero so I can go visit kids in hospitals in costume and let them know I'm rooting for them." Adam shook his head like he snapped out of a trance. 

Chloe frowned at Adam and turned her head to frown at Lucifer. He looked annoyed, but inhaled and breathed out, "That's a little sappy, but…" he looked at Chloe, "kind. I'll keep my ears open for you." 

Adam didn't look particularly hopeful as he thanked Lucifer for it. Chloe opened her mouth, "Why don't you just start?" 

Adam and Lucifer looked at her. 

"Start what?" Adam asked.

"A documentary. Or a whole series of documentaries." She glanced at Lucifer who looked at her curiously and back at Adam. "Adam, you know so many people. Get a skeleton crew together and start filming." 

He shook his head incredulously, "What if no one will fund it?" 

"It's a passion project, right?" She asked and he nodded in agreement, "Then post them to YouTube." 

"Oh yeah, I've seen that! Geeze, there's a lot of content on there already. I think they have a million videos or something? Why would anyone want to watch me talk to principals about what can be done to improve underserved schools?" 

"Why _wouldn't_ anyone want to watch you talk to principals about what can be done to improve underserved schools?" She shook her head, grinning. "You are maybe one of the best guys I know, Adam. You don't have to be seen by the world as some pretty boy airhead jock. You can do something that matters. Just take things into your own hands and make it happen." She shrugged and lifted her wine to her lips. "That's what I did."

Adam looked at her and a corner of his mouth turned up. "Seriously, Chloe?" His voice had hope and optimism in it. "You're serious, aren't you?" 

"Of course I am." She said, "I'm your friend, I know you're genuine. Let the world see who you really are, too." 

Adam smiled and looked over her head. Chloe turned and saw Lucifer watching her with somber thoughtfulness. Lucifer held up a finger and asked to be excused as he walked into the crowd. 

Adam and Chloe watched him leave and Adam asked, "So, who exactly is that guy?" 

Chloe slowly shook her head. "I have no idea." 

"Didn't you say you went way back?' 

Chloe glanced at Adam, "Oh! Right, yeah, we do, it's just…" she shrugged her hands in the air, wine sloshing at the very bottom of her glass, and blew a raspberry, "He's an enigma. Never really figured him out. He's a good guy, though." She admitted.

"Yeah, he seems that way." 

Chloe nodded and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "So which superhero do you want to be?" 

She heard him hiss in a breath between his teeth. She giggled and elbowed him, and in a sing-song voice teased, "You want to be a superhero!" 

"It's not a bad dream!" 

"Okay." 

"Superhero movies are getting better. I think we're seeing a new age of blockbusters in comic remakes." 

She shook her head, "That's your world, Adam. But...do you really just want to do it to be a role model for kids?" 

He also blew a nonchalant raspberry, "I mean, I could probably make bank and open up a lot of options for myself...and...it would also probably help keep me in shape." Chloe tossed her head back and laughed, and Adam reluctantly laughed too. 

Lucifer made his way back to them chatting with a woman who must have been twice his age and dressed in somewhat eclectic, and expensive, designer clothes.

Adam sat up straighter. "Oh my God. Oh my God!! Chloe, do you know who that is?!" 

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see," Lucifer smiled broadly and gestured towards Adam, "Anne, may I introduce you to--" 

"Adam Zaz," the woman smiled politely and held out her hand. Adam stepped up and took her hand with both of his, "My granddaughter enjoys your movies." 

"And I enjoy yours, Ms. Weber," he said, "Ma'am, may I say, your film _Black Water_? It changed my life. Native Rights and restoration of Indigenous history has been a huge focus of my charitable work since watching that film. It was … it deserved every award and more. Truly a work of art and thank you so much for putting it out there."

Lucifer moved to stand near Chloe, set his drink down, and grinned at her. 

"Actually that's why we're here tonight," Award-Winning Filmmaker Anne Weber responded, a little more friendly, "Normally I wouldn't come to these things, but my son insisted. When I heard it benefited the Chumash tribe, I decided it would be one of my yearly nights out." 

"I'm honored, ma'am, I had no idea you were here.” Adam breathed, clearly star-struck, “Your presence makes this event a very special night."

Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other and Lucifer grinned a wicked smile, making Chloe stifle a laugh. He leaned over Adam's shoulder, "Adam, I was mentioning to Ms. Weber your passion project about filming underserved schools to advocate for better funding."

Ms. Weber smiled kindly at Lucifer and turned her attention to Adam. He stuttered for a moment and then began to tell her about his ideas. Lucifer touched Chloe's arm and jerked his head towards the elevator. She nodded, put down her wine, and pushed off from the Cabana. 

"We'll leave you to talk." Lucifer smiled and nodded. 

"Bye!" Chloe whispered and blew Adam a kiss. He made a kissing face towards her mid-sentence and continued his conversation with Ms. Weber. 

Lucifer and Chloe moved through the happily drunken crowd and headed towards the elevator. Chloe checked her phone while they waited for it. Nothing again. Was it maybe because there wasn't any signal? No, she had all bars. She flipped her phone closed and sighed as the doors opened. She and Lucifer entered and stood at opposite sides looking at each other. Once the doors closed Chloe said, "That was really nice, what you did for my friend." 

He nodded but didn't say anything. The silence stretched between them and Chloe inhaled. "So, Lucifer, it's your turn." She folded her hands in front of her and looked at him expectantly. "What do you want to do? And, I should warn you, I never win, so if we visit the tables, it's just you playing." 

He cocked his head slightly. "I don't actually know what I want to do." 

A corner of Chloe's mouth turned up. "What is it you truly desire?" She asked.

He grinned and took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I don't know what I truly desire." He admitted. "I think I...want to do something that matters." 

"Mmm," she hummed in thought and playfully asked, "ruling Hell doesn't matter?" 

"It doesn't feel like it." He responded flatly. 

She felt her mocking grin fall and he met her eyes. 

"You meant what you said to him, didn't you?" He asked. 

"About what?" 

"About just making it happen?" He asked. "About letting the world see him for who he really is? How does someone even go about making it happen?" 

Chloe blinked and shifted, "I guess you just have to take the next right step." She said.

"But what _is_ the next right step?" He asked. 

She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know the answer to that. It's on a person by person basis, right? What worked for me won't work for Adam and what works for Adam isn't...going to work for you." 

Lucifer straightened with an inhale and looked somewhat indignant. 

Chloe cocked her head and pushed off from her side of the elevator and walked over to him. He watched her approach and she stopped in front of him. "That's it, isn't it?" She asked, "That's why you're here? You don't like what you do and you just want to do something...real." 

"That's just the thing, Chloe, I--" the elevator opened and a group of drunken women stepped on, and Chloe made room for them by standing next to Lucifer. They giggled and pressed half a dozen buttons before realizing the ground floor was already pushed and the group burst out into raucous laughter. Lucifer and Chloe both closed their eyes in silent groans. Chloe saw Lucifer lean over and push the ground floor button and didn't let go. The women, all around Chloe's age or older, noticed him and became quiet, smiling and staring; one even licked her lips. Chloe glanced at him but he still had his eyes closed, head tilted down. 

Chloe could see one of the girls nearly about to talk to Lucifer, so she side-stepped next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, grabbing her opposite wrists. He stiffened at her touch but didn't move. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting her hair fall over her face. He relaxed somewhat and she felt him wrap an arm loosely around her waist, but his hand rested firmly on her side. She felt a thrill run through her body at his touch; his palm, his fingers, the warmth of him against her... She let her hands slip from each other and instead wrap around him, holding herself comfortably against him.

The elevator stopped and he gently pulled her along out the door. 

"But don't we--" she started and stopped. They were on the ground floor. "What?" She looked around confused and let her arms drop from him. He let his hand drop too and motioned for her to follow him out the lobby door. Had she dozed off while the elevator had stopped on those floors the girls had pushed? She didn't think she was that drunk. Or tired. Maybe being slightly both had something to do with missing it. 

She walked with him out the lobby doors. Her feet were killing her. She just wanted to sit or lie down, but she also didn't want the evening to end just yet.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid." He admitted, and Chloe thought she actually did catch a hint of fear in that response. 

"I have one." 

He looked at her, "I'm all ears." 

"Let's go find someplace quiet. One on one again. Somewhere we can look out over the city. It's gorgeous at night. We can have a final nightcap." 

"I like the way you think, Officer." He smiled, "Anywhere in mind?" 

"I'm not familiar enough with the city, no." 

He thought for a moment and devilishly glance her way. "I know just the spot." 


	5. Chapter 5

The swipe card unlocked the door and Lucifer opened it to reveal the most beautiful penthouse suite Chloe had ever seen. It didn't even look like a hotel room. She stepped through with a chilled champagne bottle in hand and immediately kicked off her shoes. 

"Holy shit, this is gorgeous." She said, "This is all for you?" 

"Truth be told, I was expecting it to be for me and two of my closest friends at the end of the night, but," he held up two champagne glasses and headed toward the balcony, "I much rather prefer how this has turned out." 

Chloe's stomach knotted again and she slowly followed him out to the balcony. "Oh wow." She breathed. The view was stunning. The entire strip was visible and the city lights faded off into the dark distance.

Lucifer sat on one side of the patio couch and set the glasses on a table. He reached for the bottle, she handed it over, and he popped the cork. He poured their glasses and they clinked for the unknowth time that night. 

Chloe curled up on the other end, which still nearly had her knees brushing his leg, and propped an arm along the back. 

"What will you call it?" She asked. 

"Call what?" He replied with a smile. 

"Your nightclub." She looked out over the city. 

He breathed a laugh. "I haven't thought about it. I guess it does need a name, right?" He was quiet for a moment and asked, "What would you call it?" 

She looked at him and he was looking at her. "I don't know, I wouldn't open a nightclub." 

"What name would draw you into a nightclub?" 

She thought about it. "Something special," she finally answered. 

He hummed, "Our theme of the evening." He grinned, "What would be a special name?" 

"Something that makes it stand out against the rest. Something that can last." 

"So a classic name."

She mused and took another sip of champagne. "If it's going to have a piano, it should be a _classy_ name for sure. As long as people associate it with luxury, they'll want a part of it." 

"Would you want a part of it?" He asked. 

She looked over at him. "If you opened a nightclub in LA tomorrow, I'd come hang out at your nightclub." 

He smiled and finished his glass. He began to pour another one. "It probably won't be tomorrow." 

Chloe cocked her head and clicked her tongue. She slid her glass over for him to top it off while he was at it, "Well, if it's not tomorrow I can't promise anything." 

He laughed obligingly, "And why's that?" 

"How much longer am I going to be going out to clubs and staying out all night?" 

"You're still young," he said, "what are you, like, 24? 25?" 

"That sounds good." She shrugged with a cool nod and Lucifer chuckled. "I mean, at some point, I'd like to have kids, if I can. I've had the party life, and...Adam is right, this is fun, but...it doesn't matter to me." She shrugged, picking at the seat cushion. "What about you?" 

"I have never understood humans' desire to have children." He scoffed half-heartedly, "If you'll remember, it's one of the reasons I maintain my dashing good looks--no kids, no spouse--" He looked at her and paused. 

"And exfoliate." She finished, but it didn't seem like he was waiting for her to complete the sentence. It sounded like perhaps he was reconsidering.

He smiled regardless, "And exfoliate." 

"I'll get right on that." She told him and looked back out over the city. "Maybe it's TMI, but--" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he was still watching her. Sitting cooly, listening casually, and looking as though he was merely enjoying her company. Like he had all night.

She looked back out over the cityscape. "But _I_ want kids because I'm ready for that, you know? It's...it's just me and Mom. No grandparents, no siblings, my Dad's been dead for a while, so...it's just kind of lonely, you know?" She looked at him full on and stopped. His jaw was set and he looked aimlessly away from her. 

The silence stretched between them for a moment before he said, "No. I have a rather large family: Mum, Dad, more brothers and sisters than I care to keep track of," he looked at her and inhaled. He sat a bit straighter and met her eyes again, but his expression softened slightly as he did. "I haven't spoken to them in ages. The oldest of us, my brother, visits me occasionally, but to describe anything between us as 'brotherly love' is a stretch. His visits are more out of a twisted sense of eldest sibling obligation rather than caring to be an actual friend. Or ally." He worked his jaw for a moment and said softly, "I can say with absolute certainty that there is more love between you and your mother than there is between me, my parents, and my some hundred thousand siblings or however many of us there is nowadays." He scoffed, looked out over the city, and took another sip from his glass. 

Chloe thought about it with narrowed eyebrows. "I'm sorry to hear that," she finally said and he looked back over to her with somewhat of a surprised expression. "I hadn't considered the extensive family politics that come with a family of that size. There must be so many different personalities clashing all the time." 

A small grin crept across his face, "You have no idea."

She shifted, "If you had the power to determine how large your family could actually be," she asked slowly, "what would be the perfect size for you?" 

He frowned in thought, "In a perfect world?" He hummed and considered it for a moment. "Hard to say. What would it be like with just me, Amenadiel, and Azreal? No obnoxious Uriel, no brown-nosing Remiel..." 

Chloe waited for him to finish his thought, but he didn't.

So, a family of at least seven, then.

She considered how unusual those names were. With four other siblings with those names -- what genders were those names anyway? -- maybe his parents actually _did_ name him Lucifer? Although there seemed to be a pattern to how the others ended, and 'Lucifer' didn't follow it. Maybe his real name was even more unusual than those. Maybe he did actually change it to Lucifer himself. "So just you, two siblings, and your parents?" Chloe asked. "A family of five? That's what you think would have been better?"

His eyelids fluttered slightly and he quietly responded, "Sometimes I think it would be better had I never existed." 

Chloe let her arm fall along the back of the patio couch and rubbed his shoulder with a finger. He tensed, glanced at it, breathed a smile towards her, and visibly tried to relax again. 

"I'm glad you exist," she smiled, "without you, my last night as an unmarried woman wouldn't have been anywhere near as special." 

He gave a single nod as his smile faded slightly, "You are special, Chloe. You deserved it." He inhaled and smiled again. 

She nodded, "Thanks for sharing about your larger family drama. It was just so lonely as a single child, and an actress, I thought I'd want five kids or something." 

"Oh dear, don't do that to yourself." He looked at her with concern. 

She laughed, "On two cop's salaries, we probably couldn't afford it. But I really hope I can have two or three kids. I just really want that kind of family. I guess it's what I desire most." She shrugged, smiled a somewhat teasing smile, and gauged his expression. While he smiled pleasantly, it was apparent from the fakeness of it that he thought a family of five would be Hell. She felt a hollowness in her chest and passed it off with a shiver. "So this view is gorgeous, but is it cold?" 

"It's a little brisk out here." He agreed and stood up. He grabbed the champagne bottle, she brought her glass, and they sat on the couch, the bottle going on the ornate coffee table. 

"So you'll be the eternal bachelor?" 

"I actually am the eternal bachelor," he grinned, but it seemed forced. 

"If that's what you want, then," Chloe shrugged, "that's great. You live your life." She was a little impressed with how sincere it sounded. She might have been a retired actress, but she still had it. 

He watched her for a moment and said, "I think I will live my life. Los Angeles, hum?" 

Chloe grinned, "Los Angeles."

"May I look you up when I get there?" He teased a playful smile. 

She let out a laugh that she meant to be condescending but it wound up sounding nervous. Well...it had been a while since she acted. "Maybe I look _you_ up," she nodded, but she couldn't stop smiling. "I'll keep an ear out for any club owners going by the name 'Lucifer' coming to town. I'll stop by if I can." 

"I hope you do." He said, and her stomach knotted again. 

"You know, I'm surprised to hear you talk this way. Isn't the saying 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?' Aren't you just going to go back to it all and let this fade away?" 

"I hope I don't," he said, and he sounded like he meant it. They looked at each other. "What about you?" 

"What?" 

"Will all this fade away for you too?" 

The smallest huff escaped, "I hope it doesn't. But…" she looked to face him more fully and he shifted with uncertainty. She had run the _one_ thing that was most important to her by him. Not that she would just abandon Dan for some stranger, but...more than anything, she wanted a family, and she wanted to start it now. Whatever chemistry she thought was happening between them wasn't going to override that he didn't want any of it.

He didn't want a wife.

He didn't want kids.

He didn't want a family, and that was _all_ she wanted.

It was time to shut this down. "You do know what makes this night special, right?" The question came out flat. It was a total buzzkill; she sounded sad even to her own ears. Surely that was for the best. 

A sad laugh broke through his facade and he looked down. Chloe set her untouched glass on the coffee table. He watched her stand and she stood there.

_Just go,_ she told herself, _just go. This night is over. Just go back to your room._

But she looked at him, and he at her. Finally, he leaned forward to place his glass on the table and began to stand up, but Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up again and stayed seated. Chloe let her hand run up along his neck to his ear and down along his jawline. The slightest growth tickled her fingers and his skin was warm. 

He closed his eyes and sighed at her touch. He reached one hand up and placed it gently on top of hers. He looked at her again, and those eyes... She leaned down and kissed his lips, so softly. A goodbye kiss. Just a sweet, simple, goodbye kiss. 

They parted and locked eyes. The way he looked at her, she _knew_ he was restraining himself. His eyes looked so hungry and so desperate to say something. But what do you say? 

She leaned in for a second kiss, the final kiss. She pressed on his lips harder, more finality in her intention. Then she felt his fingers move just under her hairline on the back of her neck and his thumb moved over her jawline. At that, she let her body relax as she moved to kiss him more comfortably.

One hand still on his shoulder, she let one knee rest on the couch, then lifted the other knee over his lap and kissed him full on. She straddled him, one hand on his neck, the other slid down to his chest. His heart was pounding under her palm. Their tongues met and she kissed him hungrily, and he kissed her back. She let herself ease down onto his lap and she felt his hands slide around her sides to her back. Chloe shifted her hips closer to him and he tightened his embrace, pulling her in. She felt the heat rise in her face and kissed him harder. She let her body press up against his and almost moaned when she felt the size of his cock as it pressed against the zipper of his pants. She humped against him, feeling her clit rub against her panties and begin to tingle, and she heard him inhale sharply through his nose. She broke their kiss and sat up, letting herself sit comfortably over his dick. This was fine, this was fine. Just some harmless making out, some harmless rubbing. 

They stared at each other breathing hard, and she felt his hands lower to her hips. He leaned forward and smiled the briefest, sweetest smile. It faded and he ran one hand along the back of her head, running fingers through her dark hair. "What is it you truly desire?" He whispered to her. He sounded sincere. 

She chose to answer sincerely. "Something special." 

He breathed a single laugh and tilted his head up to hers. She kissed him again, and this time let her body press fully against his: the inside of her thighs on his lap, her breasts against his chest, tongue in his mouth.They leaned against the back to the couch and she moved her hips gently over him. The knots in her stomach turned to butterflies, her heart pounded, and she felt her panties become slick against her. She took one hand and hiked up her dress skirt so as not to soak through onto it, and then on second thought, broke away from kissing Lucifer to unbuckle his pants to not soak his. She got them open so she could grind against his underwear, and was shocked to see he wasn't wearing any. 

_Oh my God._

She looked at his face again and he sat there, hands light on her, waiting for her to make the next move. 

_Leave. Leave now._

"Do you have a condom?" She whispered. He reached in his pocket and pulled one out. He leaned forward to kiss her again and she could hear him, feel him opening the wrapper and sliding it on. Once he moved his hands back onto her, she rubbed against his gloved cock, just the thin fabric of her panties separating them. _This is fine, this is fine._ She moaned as they kissed, feeling him under her. He was rock hard and thick and long, and knowing what it felt like rubbing against her pussy...the temptation was irresistible. 

Chloe took one hand, slid it under her legs, and pulled her panties to one side. She grabbed his cock and Lucifer stopped kissing her and leaned back slightly. 

"Please don't stop," she whispered and leaned towards him, moving her whole body up and placing the tip of his penis directly at her slippery wet pussy, "please don't stop." 

His breath shuddered as she shifted her weight and slid over the head of his cock. He entered easily, and she kept her hips off his lap, just enough to feel only this. The size of him didn't easily slide in all the way and there was definitely a natural stopping point to how well they fit, although the lubrication on the condom could make it easy if she forced it. But she didn't. Just this. Only this. She pressed her forehead against his and brought her lips back down to kiss his mouth. His hands pressed into her, fingers squeezing her sides, but he didn't force her to move. He let her play with the tip, let her kiss him, and kissed her back. He tasted of whiskey and smoke, even though she hadn't seen him smoke all night. But it wasn't like a smokers kiss, like an ashtray, it was like...a woodburning fire. Warm, savory, and delicious. 

Chloe melted into that kiss and felt her legs melt away too, and the lubed condom did it's trick. She felt his dick slide deeper and deeper in her, slowly, slowly. She inhaled sharply through her nose as he stretched her, and she eased the rate at which she took his cock. _We're using a condom, it's fine. It's only tonight. This night will never happen again._

She opened her eyes as that thought crossed her mind. Lucifer's were opened too and the two of them parted a fraction. She looked at him, and he looked at her with what she thought had to be all the desire in the world. She placed a hand on his neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. She kissed him desperately and rocked on his cock until she felt his lap against the inside of her thighs. She moaned into his mouth and spread her legs more purposefully as she grinded on him. He moaned, hand on the small of her back, pulling her against him in rhythm as she rode him. His other hand pulled his trousers down further and she lifted her dress skirt out of the way. She began to unbutton his shirt and he placed both hands under her dress and ran his hands along the skin of her back. They kissed frantically and moved together in the same rhythm. He ran his hands up the outside of her dress and pulled down the zipper. She pushed his shirt open and he pulled his arms away to take it off. She pulled her dress over her head. They threw their clothes off to the side and he lifted her off him and pulled her panties down. She finished sliding them off as he kicked his pants and socks away. She pulled him toward her as she fell backwards on the seat of the massive couch, him wrapped between her legs, and he entered her again. There was no gentleness, he pressed everything into her and she let out a pleasurable cry, back arching, hips pressing into him. He kissed her passionately, hands grabbing her, her hands grabbing him. She broke away and cried out as she felt every inch of him, the fast lubed friction in her, her nerves sending ecstatic shocks through her body. He kissed her neck, her face, her lips, and she could barely register it. She brought his head down against hers and breathed rapidly as they fucked, her bucking under him in time with his thrusts. 

"We have to slow down, I'm going to cum." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you to stop, don't stop!" She begged. Her legs wrapped around him and she pressed herself against him. He cried out and she felt him stiffen in her. She moaned in pleasure and rocked her hips under him. He lifted up and looked at her, somewhat surprised. 

"Who even are you?" He whispered, propped on one arm, the other running up along her side. She smiled and he leaned back over to kiss her again. She kept rocking and rubbing herself against him, rubbing her clit against his bare pubic area and inhaling deeply with the thrill of it, and he eventually motioned for her to stop. "Wait, wait," he said and she felt him pull out. The sensation made her pleasantly arch her back slightly and she hummed in pleasure as he stood up and walked away. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She was still horny and he was such a good fucker. She rolled off the couch and walked over to him as he threw the condom in the trash. His physique was tall, lean, and fit. Not ripped, or especially defined, but fit. Still not her exact type, but that was an _extremely_ nice ass to look at. And it was kind of exciting to be fucking an older man. Nearly ten years her senior felt almost scandalous. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder blade. He turned his head and grinned, "Hello, Officer," he purred, "come to frisk me after all?" 

She smiled and let her arms slide away as she walked towards the bedroom. "I was thinking maybe you could frisk me?" 

He _actually_ beamed. She smiled even wider, but then his smile faltered. "I didn't grab a second one." 

She pouted. "I thought you were planning on sex all night?" 

"Usually I'm the one who lasts all night." He sighed, exasperated, "One doesn't exactly ask the bell boy for more than one condom at a time." He walked towards her. Even still he was huge. She bit her lower lip and walked backwards to the bed, swaggering a little. She grinned and sat down, sliding back, watching him as he approached her. He bent over and kissed her neck, her shoulder, and placed a hand on her to gently push her down on the bed to kiss her chest, her breasts, her ribs, her stomach…She couldn’t handle it anymore. She was so horny and he fucked so good and she just wanted to feel that again. It’s not like she’d ever fuck him again anyways. The thought _actually_ made her chest clench with disappointment. 

Why not get as much of him now as she could? In any way she could? 

"Come to me, Lucifer," she whispered and pulled at one of his arms. He looked up at her and crawled over, laying on top, his cock already starting to harden again. 

"Is this really what you want?" He asked, tracing a finger along her face.

"Shut up." She whispered and pulled his face close to kiss him. He kissed her, slow, passionate kisses, and she felt an arm slide under her as he held her. She angled her hips up and rubbed against his cock, absolutely begging for more, letting her natural lube rub on his dick. He pressed his body against hers and she just wanted him to touch her and she wanted to touch him. In that moment, she had never wanted anything so badly as to be chest to chest, stomach to stomach, legs rubbing against each other. His hardened and now mostly slick cock pushed in again and she moaned ever so slightly as she felt his bare cock in her. It did feel different, more slippery, more real, more close. She kissed him harder, and he thrust into her, and butterflies went wild in her stomach. Her heart pounded. She inhaled through her nose sharply and their lips broke away to pant as they fucked. She bucked under him again, almost frantically, trying to get as much of him as she possibly could before he was gone from her life. And he would be gone. They both had flights back to their respective lives, but tonight... they had tonight. Tonight was at least something special. 

Since she had already sinned, she thought, might as well sin all the way. 

"Chloe," he breathed in her ear and her skin prickled with goosebumps. She kissed his lips softly and slowed her movements as he slowed. They were both breathing hard and his skin was slick with a sheen of sweat, and wisps of her hair were plastered against her temples and neck. He pressed deep into her and she gasped, feeling herself stretch at the base of his cock, almost painfully but not quite crossing that threshold, and he held there before relaxing, releasing the strain on her. She let her hands fall away from him and land palm up by her face as she blew through her lips, eyes squeezing gently. She felt one of his hands slide over one palm and she wrapped her fingers through his. He closed his fingers as well and held onto her as he slowly fucked her. He didn't press into her that hard again, but the sensation as he slid easily inside her sent shivers through her very core. Their breathing had slowed enough that he leaned over to kiss her again, and she let her other hand run through his hair. The slow fucking was driving her absolutely mad with sensation; that fucking bare cock, damnit, it felt good. Of course, they should be using a condom, and if they had extra, she absolutely would have insisted on it. But, since the situation was as it stood…she shifted her legs as they began to cramp, spread for him as they were.

He rested his head on the pillow next to hers as he humped her slowly and she felt her head tip back, her back arch, and shifted her legs to feel him better, all of him, inside and out. He felt so good, but they had been in this position too long.

"Do you want to roll over?" she whispered. He immediately pulled out to roll over and pulled her along with him. She pushed up from his chest and brought her legs up alongside him to kneel over him, feeling immediate relief. She mounted him again and moaned at how different the angle felt. Amazing the difference between missionary and cowgirl. It was his turn to let his head tilt back, his large hands on her hips, fingers stretching back to grab her ass. Now he did move her and accentuated her movements. She smiled a moan and leaned back, holding herself up with her hands on his quads. They fucked like that and she squeezed her eyes and let out a cry. Fuck, it felt... something. Good? Hurt? She wasn't certain, but after several thrusts, she heard another throaty growl escape between her teeth. She felt herself pulled forward as Lucifer grabbed her waist and sat up in a rush. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply. She held his head as she kissed him back, fingertips running down his cheeks, sliding back into his hair as she pulled back enough to brush her lips lightly against his, both of them breathing hard. He moaned and whispered, "Chloe," and she straightened up to ride him as they embraced in that seated position, him kissing her clavicle, her throat, breathing on her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and grinded on him. 

"Fuck!" She whispered, breathless, and then louder, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"Cum on me, Chloe," he willed her, "fucking cum all over me." 

She felt him push into her and she pushed onto him and she knew they were making noises in their sex throws but had no way to stop herself. Euphoria washed through her body, like an eruption of pleasure, and she came to, breathing heavily. 

"Lucifer," she practically growled, leaned down to meet his lips, and kissed him deeply. She sat back up and pressed on his chest, pushing him back down against the bed. She placed her hands on either side of him and fucked him fast while she still felt the ecstasy of the orgasm running through her. She let out a whimper but didn't stop. She squeezed him as hard as she could. He could last all night? She'd already beat him once, let's find out if she could do it again. She felt the heat between them as her senses returned, felt the sensation pulsing from between her legs, and she let herself lower even further until she nearly pressed against him again. Oh, _that_ was the angle. She squeezed, slid up slowly, pushed back down deep, squeezed, slid up slowly, pushed back deep. She loved that deep bare cock, it felt _so_ good. 

"Chloe, you can't do that," he breathed, a smile in his voice. 

"I have to do it, I need you." She whispered back, "I want to cum again." 

"You're going to make me cum again." He nuzzled her face but his fingers squeezed her ass. 

"I want to make you cum again, Lucifer," she squeezed again and he hissed an inhale, "I want us to come together." 

"Chloe," he said and looked as though he was going to say something else but stopped. He closed his eyes and groaned and wrapped his arms around her. She felt him shift his legs under her and everything in his body language changed, "You are so amazing." He breathed into her ear. 

"We just have something special," She said back quietly. He pressed her against him in an embrace and she slow fucked him, sighing and hugging her legs around his sides. She kept him deep and grinded against him. He kissed her softly, running the backs of his fingers under her jaw. A thrill ran through her body and she picked up the pace. He placed a hand on her waist, fucked her back, and their breath picked up. Her cheeks burned and he was hot too. She leaned her head away and rested it against the pillow next to his. They looked at each other as they both rose to a climax. 

"Lucifer," she whispered, eyes locked with his. 

He brought his forehead to hers and pulled her close against him again. He trusted against her once, twice, and a third time. Endorphins flushed her system as she let out a climactic cry. He rolled her over and thrust a few more times before he gasped and pulled out. He came on her lower stomach and they stayed there, panting. 

Chloe looked at the jizz on her and raised her eyes to meet his. She bit her lip and said, "Thank you." 

He smiled and gave a single shake of his head. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a fresh hand towel and handed it to her. She wiped up the mess and gave a quick pass between her legs and let the towel fall off the far side of the bed. Lucifer laid on the bed and smiled at her. "I hope you know I really wanted to, but--" 

"No, thanks," she said, "I'm glad at least one of us kept our head. That was...dumb of me." 

He shook his head, "You're only human." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "And, in case you are _now_ wondering, no venereal diseases or anything." 

She breathed out a self-conscious laugh and covered her eyes. "Oh my God, I didn't even think about it." 

"At some point, you would have," he said and placed a hand on her ribcage, fingers spread and ran it across to the other side to touch as much of her as possible, brushing her breasts with his fingertips, "you don't have to wonder or worry." 

She placed her hand over his and laced her fingers through it. She slid over to press her body against him and he shifted to wrap an arm around her, somewhat stiffly, clearly uncomfortable in some way, but he did rub his fingers across her shoulder.

"Will you stay here for the rest of the night?" He asked, and it sounded like an invitation. 

She placed her hand on his chest and ran her fingers across his skin as she opened and closed her hand. "No, no. I should probably be in the room when my friends wake up." She gave an involuntary groan and buried her face in his chest. "My friends...from my bachelorette party." 

He didn't make any quip or joke. Instead, he just continued to rub her shoulder. 

"You...must not think very highly of me." She said. 

"Why would you say that?" He asked. 

"Because I'm getting married in two days and literally just fucked you, a stranger, twice." 

He put on a fake frown, "I thought we had definitely moved past the stranger phase." He swapped the frown for a self-satisfied smile. "I was firmly an acquaintance by the time I started hitting on you again. And I did so because I think so highly of you, Chloe." He placed a casual kiss on her head again and she looked up to him. She must have looked like she didn't believe him because he added, solemnly, "You truly are amazing." 

"You just met me." 

"I have met a lot of people, and many of them of very poor character." He said, "You aren't one of them. I knew in the first few moments I met you. You're special." 

She hummed an obligatory agreement and snuggled against him. He tensed momentarily but relaxed some and hugged her, ran a hand over her, and kissed her again. She lifted her face to kiss him too. It felt like he wasn't sure where casual sex ended and where pillow talk intimacy began. Not that she needed to be having any intimate pillow talk with this guy, but she didn't want the night to end. It felt like he didn't want it to end either. 

"When do you need to leave for your flight?" She asked quietly. 

He looked at her with some confusion and then understanding clicked in his eyes. She didn't like that look of confusion. It felt like there was some lie in it. "Oh! I can fly out any time. I don't do Commercial." Her mistrust eased a bit. Of course, someone like him would do charter. 

"Weren't you supposed to leave out tonight?" 

"Earlier I didn't have a good reason to stay until morning." 

She propped herself up, "You booked this entire penthouse for half a night just for a sex pad?" 

He propped himself up. "Yes, comfortable, isn't it?" 

"How often do you do this?" She asked, "Just fly into a town and have sex with strangers." 

"Well, again, I wouldn't say we're strangers," he said, "and also not that often. Just every couple thousand years." 

She rolled her eyes, "Oh my God." 

"Not quite." 

"Okay." She said, "We had sex. Doesn't that warrant you telling me your real name?" 

"Lucifer Morningstar." 

She stared at him, incredulous, not even caring that the ridiculous last name didn’t quite register. But she closed her eyes and sighed. What did it matter? It wasn't like she would ever see him again. 

"Chloe," he said and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He looked sincere, "That _is_ my name." 

She nodded, "Okay." She said again and let it drop. She realized they were both laying completely naked on the bed, and stood up to do the walk of shame back into the other room to get her clothes to take into the bathroom. He stayed in the bed for a moment longer and eventually walked out to grab his clothes too as she closed the door. 

She came back out with her dress back on as he buckled his belt, shirt on but unbuttoned. "When is your flight?" He asked. 

"10:35 am." She said. He didn't say anything and she glanced at him. 

"It's only 3:30." He said. 

She smiled, "Only." 

He shrugged and cautiously walked towards her. He touched her cheek and gently caressed her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. So this is what a true player was like? She had to admit, she really liked the way he touched her. 

She opened her eyes and placed her hands on his bare chest. She tilted her face up and kissed him again. He leaned into it and wrapped his arms around her carefully. She let her hands slide down his abdomen and around his sides, clasping her hands around behind him. A goodbye kiss. A final goodbye kiss. 

She leaned into him and they embraced tighter. Chloe laid her head against his chest and felt him rest his chin against her head. She sighed and ran her hands over his back. He stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and felt her sore feet throb under her and fought to stand firm against the tipping of the world that resulted from drink and exhaustion. The embrace helped. This embrace was unlike any other. 

She wished it wouldn't end. 

She pulled away and started for the door. He let her and she slid one hand along his arm as she walked from him. Their hands dropped and she readied to grab her shoes, but turned to look behind her. 

He stood watching her. He was going to let her go, but he looked like he didn't want to. She was almost certain he was holding his breath. 

Chloe stood there. She was so tired. She felt so guilty for being here, but she felt even more guilty for leaving. Why did she feel that way? Who was this guy, who, frankly, was definitely too old for her, who told people he was the Devil? 

He didn't _look_ crazy. He didn't _look_ like he was being purposefully deceitful. So what was his game? 

...Maybe he'd tell her…

She took her phone back out of her dress as she walked back towards the bed, putting it on a counter as she passed, watching him as she went. She saw him breath out a sigh of relief with a smile and followed her. She pulled the zipper of her dress back down and started to lift it off, and felt him take hold of it and gently pull it over her head. He unbuckled his pants again and let them fall to the floor, and pulled back the sheets. She crawled under them and turned to watch him get in next to her. She rolled to him, laid her head against his chest, and curled her body against his. He hesitated but wrapped her in an embrace. She heard him sigh happily and looked up to see his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. It made her smile. She kissed his chest and rested against him, one leg wrapped around his. 

"Goodnight, sexy devil," she muttered into his chest. 

"Goodnight, Officer." He whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe started awake. She looked around the darkened room and her eyes adjusted. Where was she--?

_Right_.

She had gone back to a guy's room.

Guilt immediately washed over her.

What _the hell_ had she just done?

He was next to her, arm still tucked under her shoulders. She looked at him sleeping and sighed. The guilt ebbed away as she looked at him.

Maybe it wasn’t such a forgettable face after all.

Maybe. 

She gently wiggled out from next to him, but he still groggily woke up. He squinted and blinked at her. "What time is it?" He asked. 

She looked at the bedside alarm clock. "4:45," she muttered, "and I'm sure Mina will be up any time now, knocking on doors. I need to get back to my room." Chloe expected him to lay down and go back to sleep, but he sat up and watched as she rounded the bed.

He had laid her dress out so it didn't wrinkle. She picked it up and ran the fabric between her fingers. The bed creaked as Lucifer got up and walked over to her. He sighed and leaned to kiss her on the head, wrapping an arm loosely around her. She let her arms drop and leaned in for a hug, placing her cheek against his chest, letting the rest of her naked body lean up against his. He wrapped his other arm around her, and while still somewhat tense, the embrace seemed sincere. _Damnit_ , what was she doing? 

"I…" She began as she pulled away--to tell him she had to go--and looked at him. Why did she look at him?

He looked resigned to let her leave. _Resigned_.

There wasn't anything to say.

She held her dress between her hands and slowly set it back down from where she'd picked it up.

"Will you kiss me again?" She asked. 

There was no hesitation. Lucifer kissed her with an open mouth and tightened one arm around her, the other grabbed softly at her hip to keep her close. The passion behind it took her by surprise. She returned it and turned up the intensity. They stood making out for a few seconds until he slowed and stopped. They locked eyes and he took a step backward, letting his arms slide from her back to her elbows. Another step backward, hands running down along her arms to take her hands. She followed his steps back to the already tussled bed. He sat down and she stood over him. 

"You get on top." She whispered with a grin. 

He smiled and pulled her down to the bed as she laughed. He laid on her and kissed her neck; she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and spread her legs again. They rubbed and kissed, he got hard and she got wet. They let the penetration happen slowly, organically, letting their bodies explore the other as they kissed. They slow fucked again, moaning in pleasure. Chloe brought her knees up and hooked her ankles together around the backs of his legs. She pressed the side of her face against his as she sighed from the girth of him and ran her fingers through his hair. She pressed him against her, just to hold him, to touch him. They moved in sync, comfortably familiar with the other's rhythm, and pleasure radiated through her body. His skin on her skin, his breath in her ear, his hair between her fingers, and his naked cock between her legs.

She inhaled deeply and sighed, eyes closed, taking in every touch as they fucked. Lucifer lifted his head just enough to look at her. He stopped moving and smiled with so much sincerity she couldn't help but smile back. When was the last time she couldn't help but smile like that?

He kissed her and she him. He pressed deep into her and she gasped. The surprise of it made her squirm under him, but it quickly evolved into a pleasurable grinding against him.

Oh fuck, that was dangerous. So... dangerous. 

Her face flamed. Soft whimpers escaped as she squeezed her eyes shut but she held him close to her, praying he wouldn't stop.

He didn't.

She gently moved under him, faster and faster, feeling him in her and how easily she slid on him. He sighed in pleasure and rose up on his knees, pulling her up against him. Her hips lifted slightly and she pushed her shoulders into the bed, stretching her neck and tilting her head back into the pillow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She practically screamed with pleasure and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle it. She heard him give a self-satisfied laugh and then groaned in pleasure, "You're going to make me cum." 

"You're making me cum," she panted, "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" 

"I have to." 

"Don't!" She cried and wrapped her legs tightly around his ass and grabbed at him. He fell forward with her pull and she held him against her. She felt her pussy pulse around his stiff cock. She grinded on him and whimpered, and felt electricity sizzle through her body. It felt _amazing_. She loved it when she orgasmed; the weightlessness it left made her feel like a new person.

Three orgasms in one night.

_Fan-fucking-tasic_. 

Her eyes snapped open as she panted to catch her breath.

She stared at the ceiling and realized what she had just done.

She released her grip on Lucifer's back and loosened her fingers from his hair, and he lifted his head up to look at her, also breathing hard. 

They didn't say anything. He didn't move off her. Why didn't he move? Then she realized her legs were still wrapped tightly around him. Not as tight as when they were fucking, but still she pressed him to her.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to unwind from him.

She looked at his face hovering over her and found herself running a finger over his softly parted lips, feeling his breath on the tips.

She smiled. He smiled back.

How could she have ever thought his smile was wicked? His smile was the most perfect smile on all of God's green earth.

He leaned down to kiss her. Her fingers ran along the stubble on his face, his sideburns, and into his black hair. She felt one of his hands on her head as he caressed her hair. He pulled his lips away and fully laid down on top of her, still wrapped up in her embrace. She hugged him and sighed happily. She glanced over at the clock and saw it read 4:59.

Her smile faded and she stroked the back of his head one more time. She kissed what was closest to her lips and slowly unwound her legs from around him. "I have to go," she whispered. 

He lifted up to look at her again, his expression somewhat surprised. He glanced at the clock and she felt him sag against her. 

"Right." He whispered and rolled off, laying flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling, still slowing his breathing. She was still catching hers and didn't move either, other than to look over at the clock and watch it switch over to 5:00. Her heart still pounded in her chest, but she wasn't sure if that was from the sex or not.

He'd already cum twice before in as many hours, so cuming _in_ her couldn't have been that dangerous, right? 

Shit. 

Chloe rolled over on the bed and reached to the floor to grab the hand towel from earlier, but there wasn't anything to wipe up. _Shit_. 

She got out of bed, grabbed her dress and panties, and headed to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later with her dress on and saw Lucifer was already dressed. 

He sighed a smile and she smiled back, but she headed straight out of the room and into the main suite. She grabbed her phone, took the straps of her heels in her fingers, and made for the door. 

"Wait!" He called so suddenly the urgency made her turn around, surprised.

She looked at him, eyes wide, and he stood there, looking like he was trying to say something, but wasn't sure what. 

_Leave. Just leave. Don't say anything, don't kiss him, just…go._

"Please," he finally said quietly, "please don't go." 

She inhaled and looked down. She didn't say anything but fidgeted and let her shoes twirl back and forth by the straps. 

He didn't say anything else, but she saw his feet walk toward her hesitantly. She looked up then and he stopped. 

"You…" he began and smiled uncertainly, "you can't deny there's... something between us." 

She swallowed and looked away. 

He inhaled, paused, and said, "I know it's...crazy, but…" he looked at her and with the utmost sincerity said, "I will give you _everything_ you desire. Just...don't leave." 

Inexplicably, a chill ran up her spine. She let her gaze fell to the ground as she sighed and felt her shoulders fall. She shook her head and heard him let out a disappointed sigh. 

Slowly, considering her words, Chloe said, "What I desire and what you desire are two different things." She glanced at him. He was looking away, out towards the balcony, jaw set. He turned to look at her. "You don't want to start a family," she whispered with a shake of her head, "You want to start a nightclub." 

He forced a smile and nodded. 

Chloe searched for the words and said, "I had fun. A _lot_ of fun. But…" she swallowed, cocked her head to the side, and reluctantly said, "we can't disrupt our whole lives for a one-night stand." She was about to point out, once again, he wouldn't even tell her his name, but decided to let it go. It didn't matter if he told her his real name, it wouldn't change anything. Why press the issue?

His smile slowly faded and he inhaled. "Right," he exhaled, "right. I just... thought perhaps there was something... special." He shook his head dismissively. 

Chloe couldn't even fake a smile. She hummed what sounded like an agreement, surprisingly. She couldn't leave it like that. "We know what made this night special." She said quietly and turned to leave. She heard him inhale again as if he was going to say something, but she was through the door and closed it behind her before he could. If he kept talking, she'd keep listening, and what was the point?

She started for the elevator. 

What she said was true. He wasn't interested in what she wanted, it was obvious. One night wasn't going to change his entire plan for his future. He wouldn't even _tell her his name_. That was stupid. 

Dan was interested in what she wanted. He wanted what she wanted. Marrying him was the next right step to getting what she most desired. 

She felt some jizz leak down her leg.

_Fuck!_ She quickly smeared the cum across her leg. She wouldn't-- _couldn't_ \--get that on her dress.

_It's fine. It's fine._

Nothing is going to happen, nothing had happened. Didn't she read it was the first time the guy came when he was most, what, potent? _Shit_ , the first cum was the best one for conceiving. _Best_ meant there were other options for it to be the _best of,_ right?

Probably wasn't an issue anyway. 

Probably. 

She didn't even know if she could get pregnant. After all, her parents had such a hard time just conceiving her. She wanted to get pregnant, of course, which was why she and Dan agreed she'd stopped taking the pill a couple of months prior to eloping. They would start actually trying during their staycation honeymoon...this weekend. 

_Shit_.

The elevator opened, she stepped into it, and hit the button to her floor. Chloe leaned against the elevator wall and let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and saw him in her memory. 

_I will give you everything you desire. Just don't leave._

Those were some pretty strong words from someone who had only known her for a couple hours. She didn't normally have that effect on people--well, a few hardcore _Hot Tub High School_ fans, maybe. But she suspected Lucifer had that effect on _all_ sorts of people. Francesca Caccia, for instance. 

He had his tongue down her throat earlier that evening and Chloe _still_ fucked him? How'd she let herself fall into that? That was weak of her. She knew better. What would her dad say if he knew? If he was still alive? 

He'd be so disappointed. 

She was disappointed. 

Sort of. 

The elevator opened and Chloe walked down the hall and to the room she shared with Stephanie...

_What if I go back up there?_

She stopped and looked back at the elevator, but shook her head and kept walking to her room.

There was a lot of truth in what she told him. He spoke pretty vehemently about not wanting children, about not getting tied down. It didn’t matter what happened between them tonight, it was one night. How long until the infatuation wore off and he backed out of giving her what she _desired_? Such a weird way to ask what she wanted.

What if he wouldn’t marry her? What if he wouldn’t have children with her? _What if he did have children with her and left her?_ He seemed rich enough that alimony wouldn't be an issue, but...she didn't need money. She needed a _family_. 

What if she got to know him better and realized she didn’t want to do any of that with him anyway? How many years would she waste on that? 

Besides, it seemed there were some pretty heavy family issues between him and his father, too. She wasn’t certain she wanted to get involved in that. All families can be hard, but Dan’s was pretty tolerable.

Standing in front of her room, she dug into the inside bodice of her dress and pulled her hotel key out of the inside seam. 

Chloe quietly went inside the room, saw neither bed had been slept in, and breathed a sigh of relief. She immediately threw down her shoes, unzipped her dress, threw it on the bathroom floor, and stepped into the shower. The water heated up quickly and she scrubbed all the dried white films off her body. Once her skin was bright red from the scrubbing and hot water, she stood under the showerhead and let the water wash over her. 

What the _hell_ had she just done? And with who? And who was she? Chloe would _never_ compromise her relationship with Dan like that.

How could she even do it in the first place and not feel as bad as she should?

Strangely she didn’t feel that bad.

She should feel worse, right? Or was this what all brides felt like in some final fucking hoorah? 

Regardless, she'd _never_ do another one-night stand. She'd definitely not have unprotected sex again like that with just anyone, although sex with just anyone would be a thing of the past effective immediately.

God, what was she doing, acting that way? Is that who she was? 

Absolutely not.

No. 

She’d have to get tested.

Should she pick up a Plan B before she left Vegas?

No, no, surely that was too much.

But she should really get tested. Who just believes a stranger when they say they don't have any STDs like that? 

Although, she thought that perhaps he was telling the truth...

No, just get tested. Just in case. 

She’d never let anything like that happen again. She’d never just casually chat up a guy, or go to a secondary location, or ever let anyone charm her into that kind of tempestuous, vulnerable state again. If she had to, she’d spend nights at home alone rather than put herself into that kind of situation again. She'd never do it again. Any of it. Who she was last night wasn't the person she wanted to be.

Although, for the majority of the evening, she actually liked the person she was while with Lucifer.

No. She liked being a cop and she wanted to be a mom. This was her life, these were her decisions, and she was in control of them.

She knew better than to go back to his room, _of course_ she knew better. Today she would just have to do better than she did yesterday...or...better than she did 30 minutes ago.

...there weren't a lot of days that had been better than 30 minutes ago, but, she considered, they were there. And they would be there again.

From here on out, getting involved with anyone--romantic or otherwise--who wouldn't even tell her their real name was an absolute no-go. 

She would be guarded. She would be firm. She would be entirely invulnerable. 

And she would never go to bed with the devil again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos--I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, as I had a blast writing it.
> 
> If you'd like this storyline to keep going, my other Lucifer fic "Should Have Led With Dick Jokes" was written following ep 5x08 with this alternate origin story already in mind. Since you've read this, you'll most likely catch the easter eggs sprinkled in. "Dick Jokes" follows the TV show canon as we know it. For those of you looking forward to a sequel, that's it, and the third installment is in the works to tie it all together.
> 
> Also, the BIGGEST thanks to TempestHale who reads everything and helps make it what it is. If you're into Good Omens Crowley/Azi AU, head over and check them out. They're working on one amazing installment of their own right now and, well, let's just say maybe that's why my own episode 3 isn't wrapping up as quickly as it could ;)


End file.
